The present invention relates to a clamp for a flexible low pressure hose, and specifically a clamp of the type which is permanently secured to the hose. The hose normally consists of a reinforcing member which is a continuous helically wound coil having spaced turns, covered by an outer tube made of polymeric material. Such a hose is generally used for conveying air under low pressure. The tube may be extruded or formed of a helical strip which is continuously formed over the reinforcing member. It is also possible to make a hose of this type by using a reinforcement of longitudinally spaced annular turns. The clamp is secured to the reinforcing member in such a manner that the end of the hose may be expanded when it is desired to place the end of the hose over an adjacent tubular member such as a fitting, flange, coupling or duct.